


Liberation

by Kammeri



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kammeri/pseuds/Kammeri
Summary: "In the final days of the war, the IMC withdrew from the Outlands. In their abandoned military bases, dark secrets lie waiting for those who know where to look..."In the final moments of her escape, Code 61137 faces the reality of her situation, and she is left at a crossroads.
Kudos: 3





	Liberation

# Liberation

> **"I had to leave my world to find what I was looking for. Now it's your turn."**

A gust of harsh, torrid desert air washed over her sickly pale skin. Her ears retracted as they drank in the sweet symphony of the iron doors creaking as they split apart; she was released. She was free. With the air came the swiftness of sunlight shining upon her fragile retinas, singeing them as tears piled upon her eyelids, and she instinctively shielded herself from the encroaching light. She wondered just how long it had been since she had seen the outside world. Far too long if she must dry her tear-stained cheeks. Panic ensued as her thoughts jumbled together. Escaping was the first step, but what was the second? No memories to recall to help her navigate this unknown land. Through her racing thoughts, through the chaos, through the intense thud of her heartbeat drumming in her ears, a faint, calming whisper broke through, silencing all. The voice murmured, softly, as if not to startle the young girl.

"Left."

Hesitantly, she obeyed, squinting towards her left, and she gazed upon a torn-up fence, a maze of tangled wires strewn together. Lying upon the top was a lengthy piece of fabric, somewhat stained yet pleasing to her touch. She grasped it firmly, reveling in the feeling of something other than a confining straight jacket. She wrapped it beneath her chin, letting it soak the few minuscule droplets of sweat that formed from the beaming sun standing menacingly above her radiating warmth. Her own little make-shift scarf. The girl, still inexperienced with her new powers, mumbled out a small thanks, yet no reply came, leaving her feeling somewhat foolish at the notion. Her eyes raced across the vast desert before spotting a great, crimson banner in the far, far distance.

_Future Home of the Apex Games!_

Though the scarf provided her some comfort, she shifted uncomfortably as the question rang in her head. What was she to do now? Simply... integrate back into society? She could. She could do that easily, right? Find a job, a home, a husband, and build a life: a completely normal life, and leave behind any trace of who she was. That was it then. She decided. Time to pick a name. A name. Any name at all would do, yes?

No.

No, it wouldn't. She couldn't. A name wasn't simply a name. It was the core characteristic of one's identity, and she couldn't live with a random, arbitrary, run-of-the-mill name that meant little to her. She wanted _her_ name. Her real one. The one she was born with. The one she had lived with for the past... however old she was. But any trace of herself would soon be lost. The IMC Facility standing behind her was shutting down soon, making room for these Apex Games.

"Join the Games."

The voice rang through her head like a bell, and with swiftness, anxiety crawled up her spine, infecting each nerve she possessed with fear and doubt. She wasn't like her. She couldn't fight. She couldn't handle a gun. She could barely muster enough strength to create a portal to save herself. But she did it, didn't she? She aimed well enough to shut down a few lights. And with practice, surely conjuring a portal would prove as easy as breathing itself? This was her only shot. Any fear she had over these Games could not compare to her fear over the unknown. She had one goal. And when it was all she had to live for, she was prepared to make any sacrifice necessary. She tightened her grip around the steel kunai she had been gifted. With a smirk, she refastened the scarf around her neck, and began to make her way through the barren desert of King's Canyon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, this is in fact my very first AO3 work ever! I'm a really big fan of Apex Legends, and I love the world that Respawn has created. It's absolutely incredible, and the characters are phenomenal. Wraith is one of my favorites, and I loved the Voidwalker cinematic, so I wanted to write it as a one-shot but with a few minor alterations.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^^;


End file.
